Question: First consider the expression for: $-7$ plus the product of $8$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $9$ times that expression and then add $6$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is $-7$ plus $8x$ $8x$ $ - 7$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (8x - 7) = \color{orange}{9(8x-7)}$ What does adding $6$ to $\color{orange}{9(8x-7)}$ do? $9(8x-7)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(8x-7)+6$.